User talk:888 yoshi
__TOC__ Weclome to my talk page Thread Behavior Hey, 888 yoshi. I've recently seen you swearing on a thread. Whether the word is censored with symbols or not, it is still swearing. Please do not do this again, or you will face a block. Thanks, -- 02:16, September 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: HEY! >:( Hello: As your thread (which is this one) is relative to customs, I had to move it to the Watercooler board, as it is not related to any other topic. Also, I must ask you to be nicer to others when you leave messages on their talk pages. Writing everything in caps and ordering them to do something is kind of a bad impression. I hope I don't have to warn you about this in the future. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 13:43, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Customs For your customs discussion, can we put it on our profile? Redyoshi26 (talk) 20:49, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Block Hi Yoshi, Please note that for posting unaccetable comment in the forum and for another one here, you have been blocked from editing. The ban will expire exire in 3 days. By this time, please review the wiki's policy, and remember not to post offending or rather rude messages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:02, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck God bless you -StarryCats Hello Hello 888 yoshi, I noticed the message you posted on various admin talk pages, asking them to unban you. I want to inform you that you were banned because you ignored an admin's warning and spammed in the wiki chat. If you found the chat ban unfair, please contact the admin who banned you (in this case Vicyorus). If you think his decision is unfair, instead of posting messages all around, you may consider filing a complaint here. Posting messages on other talk pages wont help. Thanks for your attention. Dps04talk 17:00, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Contest Scam Hello. I'm sorry, but I do not have a membership code to give away. I hosted the contest as a scam. Please read this for more information. User:0 Berry/The CrabBerry 04:18, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! Heyy! Merry Christmas! :D JWPengie's Awesome Stories Hello : Your part in ''The Great Christmas Rescue will be needed in part 1 of the story, not part 2. However part 2'' will be filming on December 21, so part 1 will be needed to film before that. You're in EST right? How about you come on chat at 7PM PST on Friday (the 20th) night? -- 12:43, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, '''HAPPY HOLIDAYS!' :) -- Dps04talk 05:11, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:06, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Amir.G (talk) 18:10, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Is there anybody? Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:41, December 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Why again Hi Yoshi, Your're unbanned now. Do not spam again please nor flood chat. Maybe you should also read again the chat policy. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:51, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Umm you asked me to send you mail? 15:28, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Full usernames Hi Yoshi, I've been informed by some users that you keep using their full name when calling them in chat, even though they find this annoying and asked you several times to stop doing so. Please don't use the full name if a user asks you not to do that. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:38, January 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:What the heck Hi Yoshi, I'm sorry, but this is something that you've been contacted about for a very long time, and warned several times. As you continued, it was time to take action. You're banned for 1 week now for that. Please make sure not to bully/annoy others. You can see the requests for not calling others in their full usernames as a feedback. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:22, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:41, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Check your SSB Blog I replied =]. I'll give you a dollar if there is a guy named Cin Etic (The Jonie) 20:10, March 8, 2015 (UTC) hI there Yoshi,can I use your photos from FNAF Takeover for the Spanish Fanon Wiki? Jaykel Too (talk) 16:23, December 17, 2016 (UTC)